


On Your Knees

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has no gag reflex. Dean loves taking advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> There can never be enough "Cas gets face-fucked" fanfiction. I'm gonna do Sam and Cas in the Impala next, I think. Or the panic room. Okay, enjoy, and please comment!

Castiel was beautiful like this, on his knees on the floor of the dingy motel room, hands tied tight behind his back,; sure, he could easily get out of the knot, but the fact that he didn't want to was enough to make Dean groan. He _wanted_ to be tied up and at the mercy of the hunter. But Dean had more reasons than just that to groan.

Dean twisted his fingers through Cas' dark hair and thrust forward, cock pushing deep in Cas' mouth and hitting the back of his throat. He looked up at Dean with wide, hungry eyes, and ran his tongue against the underside of Dean's cock, tracing sensitive veins that had Dean shaking and nearly losing his balance. He pushed himself further in, shuddering as his cock slid down the angel's throat. Cas' lack of a gag reflex had come as a welcome surprise, and even know Dean thanked God for that as he buried himself in the impossibly wet, hot heat.

A new sound filled Dean's ears, a sound apart from the wet noise of his member fucking Cas' mouth or the slightly choked noises of Cas moaning around his cock, and Dean saw that Cas had broken his bond and was pumping his own cock slowly. Dean kept his rhythm steady and peaked down quickly, and wow, he hadn't realized he could get any harder, but the skin-on-skin noise and visual of Cas stroking his own cock did just that. He felt his cock swell up even more and picked up his pace, and Cas' hand matched it instantly.

"You like that, don't you? Like it when I fuck your mouth?"

Cas moaned and gargled what could have been his name and Dean smirked, lips twitching as Cas tightened his throat muscles around Dean. 

"Such a slut for my cock, aren't you, angel? So desperate to have my cock in your throat..."

Dean pulled Cas' head off his cock and bent down quickly, taking the angel's lips in a rough, messy kiss, tasting his own skin and precome on Cas' tongue. 

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean whispered against his lips. Cas was panting, hand circling the head of his cock, eyes blown wide with lust, and Dean could tell that he was close.

"Want you to come in my mouth, Dean, please!"

Dean pulled himself up quickly and wasted no time shoving his cock back in Cas' mouth, throwing his head back as Cas went to work sucking his length, hollowing his cheeks out, pressing his tongue into the more sensitive areas. Dean grabbed his hair and fucked him fast, and the harder he fucked the faster Cas stroked himself. His moans became louder, muffled by the member pushing in and out of his throat.

"Fuck, CAS!"

Dean pulled Cas' head directly against his skin so that Cas' nose was flush against his abdomen and came down his throat. Over his own moans he heard the muffled scream of his lover, looked down just in time to see Cas spill over his own hand. 

Dean pulled his cock out of Cas' mouth slowly, and as a whine slipped from Cas' lips so did Dean's cum, the small amount that the angel didn't want to swallow because he liked the feel of it running down his chin. Liked it even more when Dean licked him clean, as he was doing now, before he kissed Cas and wrapped his arms around him, panting against his skin.


End file.
